Please, Don't Leave
by Mafsarhet
Summary: <html><head></head>The Queen of Albion has just mourned the death of Sir Walter, and Logan is about to depart for good.  But that is the last thing her aching heart can bear.</html>


I don't own Fable 3, Lionhead Studios does.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Special warning - incest. Don't like, please don't read!

Author note - I wrote this for my sister-in-law who simply fell in love with King Logan in Fable 3. It is quite a bit OOC, so if you don't like that, either, then I suggest you don't read this. This is sheerly for fun and fantasy. Ladies, feel free to read through this and change the name to your own! This is for every female gamer who wished that she could have expressed to Logan in the game that she understood and forgave him. And even...loved him!

By the way, the name I used is not necessarily my SIL's real name! It may be...it may not be. But it doesn't matter. Make it your own!

The Queen of Albion has just mourned the death of Sir Walter, and Logan is about to depart for good. But that is the last thing her aching heart can bear.

**Please, Don't Leave**

"You once said you'd never forgive me," Logan said sadly, but with a visible effort to maintain his composure. "Besides," he said, turning away, but not before Laura caught a glimpse of tears in his tired dark eyes, "you don't need me anymore. You've proven that. You are the Ruler I never could have been."

Logan's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he headed to the closed door of her bedchamber. He had adjourned there with his sister at her request after Walter's memorial service. He was obviously sorry he had agreed to accompany her and clearly wished to leave. His hand had just brushed the doorknob, however, when Laura's words stopped him.

"Logan, please, don't leave!" The Queen of Albion's voice was pleading and fragile. Her brother stopped dead.

Slowly, he turned back to face her, his entire posture sagging. "Laura, I must go. You have a kingdom to rule now, but I cannot stay."

"I..." Laura walked up to him and hesitated for a moment, but then swallowed down her nervousness and put her hand on his chest. She wasn't touching his flesh, but still, a sensation of hot desire and desperation surged through her body. Her body trembled with passion and fear, but her mind began to numb with terror. He was truly going to leave her? Forever?

Logan drew in a hissing breath, but then, his eyes meeting hers, covered her hand with his. It was warm, but lacked the confidence he once had in abundance. His hand trembled over hers, and Laura sucked in a hissing breath of her own when she felt his calloused thumb begin brushing over the back of her hand. Her heart began to pound furiously and a light sheen of perspiration quickly began to coat her body.

"Logan, you are wrong, about more than you think," Laura managed to say, her throat tightening. Logan's thumb had not stopped stroking her hand, but at her words his brows raised in curiosity and obvious doubt.

"What am I wrong about, dear sister?" he asked softly.

Laura winced and swallowed hard. "I..."

Logan's eyes softened. "Forgive me, I've distressed you. What did I say?"

"You...you called me...sister."

Logan smiled wanly and perhaps...regretfully? "You _are_ my sister." His tone seemed to have an underlying timbre of distress.

It was Laura's turn to have her eyes fill with tears. But it was now or never, she knew. She summoned every bit of courage left in her tried and sorely tested heart. She had to speak!

Logan was faster, however. He pulled her against him and ran a soothing hand through her long red hair before she could speak.

"Hush, dear," he whispered, "whatever it is, I am sorry! I don't ever want to cause you pain. Ever again."

"Logan..."

"Shhh...let me finish. I once forced you to make a terrible choice. I felt I had to, to show you what being a ruler entailed. I needed you to see what I was capable of, and seemingly without remorse or regret. But I couldn't...I just couldn't explain to you why."

Laura clung to him more tightly and Logan returned her fierce embrace. His words came fast and hot against her ear.

"I cannot explain all of my reasons to you, but I just hope that someday you can look upon me again, and not with disgust or distrust."

"Logan, I don't do either of those things. And I've forgiven you long ago." It was her turn to speak now, and she had to tell him what was in her heart before it was too late. As likely as it was that her words would not be welcomed, she had to say them nonetheless.

She pulled back and gazed into his eyes, hoping he could see her sincerity. "Logan...as we were growing up, I never truly saw or felt as if you were my brother. We were never close in the way that siblings are, but more as friends are, and seldom even acknowledged as brother and sister by the staff. Maybe...oh Hells...I'm perhaps making excuses!" She bit her lip and tears began to slowly trail down her pale cheeks.

"There was a reason for that," Logan said, now reaching up a hand to cup her cheek, "and it us because you aren't fully my sister. You are my half-sister. And you are right, we were never together much in such a way. We were raised as if we had different parents and were merely living in the same castle. It seems that our parents did not know what to do with us. But know this, Laura, I've always loved you and respected you. Always. Never, ever, forget that. And...I would gladly die for you."

"But Logan, those are the things I feel for you!" Laura said now, desperately. "But...not in the way you feel them. Oh, I'm a horrid and wicked creature!" She squeezed her eyes closed and attempted to turn her face, but Logan held her chin now and refused to allow her to avert her head.

"Tell me, Laura. What is so distressing you? I cannot leave you like this!"

"I don't want you to leave me at all!" she whispered harshly, still keeping her eyes closed. Oh, if only those wretched tears would stop!

Logan groaned, but did not sound angry. In fact, he sounded pained.

"I don't want to cause _you _pain, either, Logan, but...I must tell you something!"

"Say it," he said softly, "but please say it while looking at me."

His voice was so soft and compassionate that Laura couldn't help but bend to his will. She opened her green eyes and gazed into his.

"I love you, Logan." She hurried on before he could misunderstand and take her statement as love for a brother.

"I know I must be wicked and deviant...but I am in love with you, and have been for years. I love you as...as a woman loves a man."

She swallowed thickly when Logan's face betrayed nothing. He stood still as stone, and even his breathing stopped.

Laura almost literally felt as if her heart were being clenched by a cruel and cold fist. But what could she have expected; for him to feel the same? For the former King of Albion to share the forbidden feelings his sister harboured for him?

Then suddenly his face disappeared in a blur as his mouth came crashing down on hers. He pressed his lips to hers insistently, almost violently. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, asking...no, _demanding _entrance. She gave it. Laura opened her mouth to his seeking tongue and could barely register what was happening.

Logan...was kissing her? His half-sister? And he wasn't kissing her in a brotherly way at all. He was kissing her in the way of lovers!

He pulled back just a fraction to ask, "What about that boy, Elliot?"

"I love him in a different way, Logan," Laura said, willing him to feel every ounce of honesty and truth in her body and soul, "but not like I love you. I love him as a dear friend and as a man I thought that I would be expected to marry some day. But it has always been you who holds my heart, Logan. Always."

"Avo," he groaned, claiming her mouth again in a kiss that was sure to bruise, "I love you too, Laura. I always have and I always will. And even if you were my full sister I would feel the same. But..."

"Please, Logan, no buts!" she gasped against his lips, "please!"

He drew back and gazed intently into her eyes. "Are you certain? Absolutely certain?"

"I am," she said resolutely.

Silence. Laura's fingers grasped at his shirt front and scrabbled for purchase, but in her nervousness they just managed to tangle themselves in his cording.

Then he pulled her in for another intense, and this time, knee-weakening, kiss. "Then we'll find a way."

* * *

><p>But that would wait. Neither could hold back what was in their hearts any longer. The Queen's bed quickly became a tangle of sheets and pillows and limbs and thrashing bodies as the two finally came together as completely as a man and a woman can.<p>

Laura's strength and Logan's stamina were enough to keep them together for hours. When the maid knocked on the door Laura barked at her to leave. Later, when Logan was between her legs and using his mouth to tease her most intimate flesh and the maid knocked once again, her voice called out a dismissal an octave higher than normal. Logan chuckled wickedly and continued his delightful torment.

Now it was Logan who lay back against the pillows, his chest heaving and his entire body quivering as Laura took his length into her mouth and coaxed him to hardness once more.

"Avo, I don't know how you do that magic, my love," he groaned, "but it seems that you are more than a Hero and Queen. You are a goddess; my goddess."

He flipped her onto her back and bent to suckle at her now sore nipples. He tugged one between his teeth and pulled until her breast stretched upward. Laura moaned in delight and tangled her fingers into his hair.

"Oh, gods, Logan!"

His eyes closed for a moment. "I can't...I can't believe I can give you so much pleasure!" he gasped. "I...am awed. And honoured." His voice was husky with passion and raw sincerity. "I've never loved any of the women I've been with, nor desired them for more than a month or so. Do you know why?"

Laura groaned as he flicked his tongue over her nipple and then suckled it firmly. Despite the soreness she craved more from him. She needed as much as he could give her.

"Dare I hope it's because you've always wanted me naked and writhing beneath you?" she panted. "That you wanted to see me nude and disheveled and begging you to ravish me? That you wanted to hear me plead for your favours? That you imagined me never marrying Elliot because he's not half the man you are? That you wanted to see me crawling to you on my hands and knees, then taking your cock into my mouth and sucking you until you lose control and you release your seed for me to swallow? That you..."

Her half-brother, now lover and love, flipped her onto her belly and drove into her from behind. He slid his hands under her torso and grasped her breasts, squeezing none too gently.

"Love, say no more, I beg you! You are right...about all those things, and I can't say I'm sorry for them. But one more word and you'll undo me utterly! And I'd prefer to have one more round left in me for you."

Laura groaned and arched her backside upward as best she could to allow him maximum penetration. Logan gave it to her. He was in so deep it was almost painful, but pain and pleasure blended into the perfect combination for her. When one hand released a breast and snaked down to rub her clit, she spasmed and shrieked his name.

He released inside of her as soon as he felt her climax. He sagged on top of her and kissed the back of her neck.

"You do realise that I'm never, ever, going to let you go," he said, rolling off her and pulling her into his chest. "I don't care what anyone says. You're mine now, and I'm yours. You...you complete me."

Laura looked into his eyes, this time moist with happy tears, and she smiled. "And you complete me, Logan. Don't you ever dare leave me again, for any reason. If you want to take a journey, then I'm coming with you. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

"I..." His face lit with such happiness that Laura felt tears spring to her own eyes. "I cannot believe that you love me so! I never dared to...to dream it! I'm humbled and honoured."

Laura pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. "I do love you, with my whole heart and soul! And I'm the one who is honoured. Logan...I'll do anything for you! Ask me. Ask me for anything, and if it is within my power, I'll grant it to you."

Logan narrowed his eyes slightly in contemplation. Then he said, "Marry me. Let us make the Vow of Hearts and Souls. Let us join in one of the most ancient Rites of Albion. It may be out of fashion according to most, but I don't care. Marry me, Laura."

She looked deeply into his eyes and nodded.

"I will. But only if..." She allowed her statement to trail off.

He quirked a brow. "Only if...what?"

"Only if you agree to marry _me_ and mean it with every fibre of your being, Logan. Only if it is your heart's desire."

Logan smiled so widely that Laura was taken aback. She hadn't seem him smile like that in years!

"It is," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "It truly is."

* * *

><p>Of course the entire castle knew what had transpired between the two. As they left her bedchamber, despite being bathed and perfectly dressed, they heard the whispers follow them to the library.<p>

Laura turned to Logan as they walked.

"I don't care," he said flatly.

"Neither do I," she replied.

"Good. Then everything is as it should be for us."

"If I must abdicate, then..."

"You would do that?" He stopped and seized her hands tightly. "You would give up the crown?"

Laura nodded. "I would. Does that trouble you, Logan?"

"No," he said, "not at all. But I don't want you to have regrets should it come to that."

"I don't particularly enjoy being Queen," Laura said as they resumed their walk to the library. They continued to hold hands, ignoring the stares they received.

"And I intensely disliked being King," Logan said. "If you'd like to live out of a caravan I would say yes in an instant."

She laughed. "I don't think it will come to that! However, Albion is our responsibility as long as one of us is Ruler. I am Queen and I will marry whomever I choose."

They finally reached the immense palace library and Logan immediately headed toward the section he had in mind.

"True," he said, perusing the shelves, "but still, having a royal precedent will be helpful. I don't care about my own reputation, but I do care about yours."

"Well, I don't. I've done my best to be a good Queen and a Hero," Laura said, walking to his side. "I don't think the people should condemn or judge us. If they do, then we shall simply find the nearest relative or the best candidate for ruler and go and live our lives in peace."

Logan found the volume he had been searching for. He flipped through its pages and then smiled.

"It's been four hundred years," he said, "but here it shows that royals marrying within the family were quite common in Albion. Cousins, uncles and nieces, aunts and nephews, and, yes, even brothers and sisters."

Laura smiled and cupped his cheek. He turned to look at her, smiling as well.

"Then there is just one thing left to truly decide," she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked. "You've already agreed to marry me."

"And you, me," she responded. "But we need to decide whether or not to be King and Queen of Albion, or simply Logan and Laura."

Logan pressed his forehead gently against hers. "I bend to your will, my love. Albion is at peace now. I wouldn't mind being King again; of course secondary to your position as the true Queen. But if you want to walk away, I'll begin packing immediately."

Laura couldn't help but giggle. They had been through horrible times, but now it was their turn to live as they would choose to live. No more forced duty, prophecies, and even citizen expectations. It was their choice now.

"What would _you_ like, Logan?"

"I say we take the easy way out of making that decision."

Laura looked up at him. "How?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, then took her hands in his and raised them to his lips. He replied with one word per finger he kissed.

"If we are judged harshly, we leave. If they accept us, we'll stay."

Laura sighed in relief and shivered in delight at the warmth of his breath. "That is a wonderful idea. When shall we marry?"

He raised his lips from her hands. "A fortnight. Let us send out the news. We'll know by then. We'll marry, regardless, of course. But please, love, don't make me wait any longer."

"Actually I had hoped you would say tomorrow," Laura admitted and he chuckled. "But you are right. One fortnight is more than enough time for the news to spread."

"To the dusty old farts who advised our parents, then?"

Laura nearly doubled over in laughter. "Yes! To the Council! I'll summon them right away. We have a wedding to plan, my dearest Logan."

Logan tucked the book under his arm and smiled warmly. "Indeed we do."

* * *

><p>I'll leave it to you readers to decide whether they were accepted as King and Queen, or whether they departed Bowerstone Castle to live in peace and happiness elsewhere. Regardless, as it is said in many a fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.<p> 


End file.
